Its Not Too Late
by belladisordine
Summary: After his wife leaves him and his son is destined to fail at the hands of the Dark Lord, Lucius Malfoy is contemplating taking his own life. Will his niece Annabella be the only one who can save him? Written for hh suqarquill on . The prompt was "Too Late". However, I may one day expand upon this if there is enough interest.


_**Present Day**_

Lucius Malfoy sat in his study. For once he was not contemplating how he could make more money, or how his social status benefited his family. This time, he was contemplating his own mortality.

'The Muggle made this sound so easy' he thought to himself, holding the loaded gun near his mouth before heaving a sigh and lowering it to his side. What had become of him?

_**Two Years Ago...**_  
"You promised me Lucius" Narcissa said, her back to her husband as she finished packing what little belongings she could actually call her own into a traveling case. "You promised me when he vanished that it would be the end of it"

"I know, Cissa - I'm sorry" Lucius winced when he heard his own voice crack. Narcissa had been one of the few people to ever be able to illicit emotion from him, as he saw emotions as weaknesses, and did not care for his to show.

"Sorry isn't good enough this time" Narcissa said, snapping her bag closed and turning, meeting his eyes briefly before she tilted her head up and marched passed him, never pausing as she descended the stairs and swept from the great house.

_**One Year Ago...**_  
Lucius jumped as his niece pressed a cloth to the wound on his shoulder. He had expected the Potter brat to turn up at the Ministry, but not the Order of the Phoenix. And though he hated to admit it, he had to say, Sirius' time in Azkaban hadn't made him forget his dueling skills, if anything they had been sharpened.

"Stop being such a baby" she scolded with a laugh, "I'm almost finished"

With skilled fingers, Annabella finished tending to his wound, bandaging it tightly before dropping a kiss on the bandage, the laughter bubbling out of her, "There all better" she declared.

Lucius rolled his eyes, although he had to admit his shoulder was already feeling better. Rising, he moved to his liquor cabinet, pouring two glasses of whiskey.

"You have a knack for medicine" he murmured softly, turning his head so he could study her. She had grown into a beautiful young woman, but it continued to surprise him how different she was from her Mother. "You could put it to good use my dear" he continue, "I have connections you know, I could get you a job at in no time, you could begin your training as a Healer straightaway"

Annabella looked over at him, a small smile appearing on her face, completely at odds with the look of sadness on her face as she accepted the glass he handed her. "You know as well as I do, what my future holds" she murmured softly. "Dark Marks and loyalty to the Dark Lord until I'm forced into marriage with a wealthy man".

Lucius shook his head, "It doesn't have to be that for you" he argued, "You can escape this life"

"Its a nice thought Lucius, but you know its too late for me"

Lucius sighed softly as he sipped his whiskey. His niece had moved into the Manor shortly after Narcissa had moved out, claiming that he would be dead in a week without someone with him. Her presence was a comfort to him, and he couldn't imagine her being forced into becoming a Death Eater. She had said it was inevitable, but if there was a way to stop it, Lucius vowed to himself, he would find it. He would save her

_**Six Months Ago...**_

"You should feel honored" Bellatrix hissed in his ear. "I would give anything for my daughter to be in your son's place tonight, receiving her mark. My Annabella would be a loyal servant to The Dark Lord, he could trust her with this plan, and she would finish it, a feat I doubt your son is capable of"

Lucius merely nodded his head at her. Inwardly, he cringed, mentally tossing her into the fire. 'You would wish this upon your daughter wouldn't you you crazy git' he thought, carefully keeping his features blank as he hid his disdain for his sister in law. Her daughter was a few years older than Draco, and despite her years in Azkaban, years Annabella had been raised by him and Narcissa, Bellatrix had still managed to groom her daughter into the perfect Death Eater. Unfortunately for her, Annabella had not yet been called into the Dark Lord's service, something Lucius wondered about, even though he was thankful for it.

"I never said I didn't feel honored" Lucius finally spoke up, "I merely said I believe the boy is too young... he could better serve the Dark Lord unmarked"

"Coward" Bellatrix replied with a sneer, "Its no wonder my sister left you"

_**Present Day**_

Lucius shook his head as the unwanted memories came back. It hadn't been bad enough he'd lost his wife and son to the Dark Lord, now he was set to lose his own life.

"Better at my own hand than his" Lucius murmured, the bitterness plain in his soft voice.

He had received word only hours earlier that Narcissa had been kidnapped - she was being held hostage by Death Eaters the Dark Lord felt more trustworthy no doubt - as insurance that his son would indeed follow through with the mission he had been given.

His son - nothing more than a pawn in all of this - the sacrificial lamb. There was no doubt in his mind that as much as he loved his son, he would fail. The task was an impossible one. And when that happened, they would all perish anyway. At least Annabella was safe - he had made certain she was out of the country - it was the only thing he could do for the young woman who had stayed with him when everyone else had walked away

"Its too late" Lucius murmured, positioning the Muggle handgun - a 50 caliber desert eagle, loaded with hollow points - against the point that would cause the most damage.

He had almost pulled the trigger, when he heard a voice from the door to his study call out to him;

"Don't"

"What are you doing here?" he hissed, his eyes narrowing as he watched Bellatrix's daughter -Annabella- stand in the doorway, "You are supposed to be far away from here".

"I couldn't leave you" the woman replied so softly he barely heard the words, "I love you... I've always loved you"

Lucius laughed, a low, humorless sound "Its too late for me" he murmured.

"No" the girl replied, crossing the room, taking the gun from his hand before dropping into his lap, her lips hovering a breath away from his, "Its not too late" she whispered, "Its Never Too Late"


End file.
